


Шарлю Перро и не снилось

by KittyKate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cinderella AU, M/M, Male Cinderella, fairytale AU, золушка ау, сказочное ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Золушка-Au.<br/>Сказка или что-то вроде того. Прекрасный принц с любовью к инженерии, Золушка с яйцами и долбанутый фей. А вообще все очень мило, и это мой косой юмор :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шарлю Перро и не снилось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170674) by Lux Aeterna. 



Жили-были в далеком Шилденсбурге король Говард и королева Мария. Домом им был огромный замок с башнями, наполненный слугами, горничными и садовниками. И был у них сын, принц Энтони. Двадцатитрехлетний Энтони был самым красивым мужчиной во всем королевстве Шилденсбурга. Он стоял гордо, хоть и не был очень высок, шоколадные волосы мягко обрамляли его лицо. Мужчины и женщины стекались со всех земель, чтобы попытаться заслужить его привязанность, осыпая его подарками и обещаниями вечной любви. Годами он отказывал им, зная, что должен ждать правильного человека.  
На тех же самых землях, среди крутых холмов, жила семья из четырех человек – отец, два его сына и пасынок. Отец, Один, был работящим фермером, всегда зарабатывающим достаточно денег, чтоб обеспечить себя и своих детей, но они почему-то всегда кончались, когда дело касалось приемного. Старший сын Тор, двадцати пяти лет от роду, был прекрасным юношей со светлыми завивающимися волосами, прямой и гордой осанкой, головой, поднимающейся высоко над другими. Младший сын Локи, которому минуло двадцать два года, был так же красив, как и его брат, нежные черные локоны волнами обрамляли его лицо с мягкими чертами. Единственным его недостатком было отношение к названому брату, ведь он ровнял его со слугами.  
Самого младшего из них, пасынка, звали Стивен. Отроком он был слаб и хил, еле мог стоять на своих ногах, не говоря уже о помощи отцу на полях. Он повзрослел, стал выше и шире в плечах, под светлой кожей появились сильные мышцы, а на лице обозначилась твердая линия челюсти. Серые глаза вдруг прояснились и стали ярко-голубыми, пепельный оттенок ушел из теперь золотых волос, сияющих всегда, даже в самую темную ночь. Его братья чрезвычайно ему завидовали и потому настаивали, что Стивен должен быть одет в скучные однообразные одежды, чтобы на его фоне замечали их. Один соглашался, потому что любил кровных сыновей намного больше приемного, покупая серые и оливково-зеленые грубые ткани для одежды Стивена.  
История эта начинается с нашего дорогого Стивена, прозванного Трубочистом за сажу, которой постоянно были испачканы его руки, но сам он предпочитал, чтобы его звали просто Стив. Приближалось время Зимнего Бала: будучи уже двадцатиоднолетним, Стив мог пойти в этом году, и он умолял своего отца разрешить ему.  
\- Отец, пожалуйста! Тор и Локи идут, почему мне нельзя?  
Ответ был неизменен.  
\- Потому что мы не хотим, чтобы ты был там. Ты позор для нашей семьи.  
И все тут.  
Смотря с огромной печалью, Стив помогал братьям одеться в их лучшие костюмы для бала, завивая волосы Локи и подстригая ногти Тору, пока они сидели и обсуждали принца. Стив знал о нем; он слышал, что Энтони был прекрасным молодым человеком, самым красивым в близлежащих землях, и он очень хотел бы встретить принца. Именно тогда он и решил пойти сам, даже если отец запретил ему.  
«Мне нужна подходящая одежда», - подумал он. – «Но где мне ее взять? Единственное, что у меня есть, - это эти серые унылые ткани».  
Стив проводил взглядом уезжающих братьев и отца, а потом побежал в дом, решая, стоит ли ему одеть одежду отца или попробовать сделать свою.  
\- Ты всегда можешь попросить, - произнес голос за его спиной – мягкий, мелодичный звук, словно танцующий с каждой буквой.  
Стив резко развернулся, пораженный, оказавшись лицом к лицу с невысоким человеком в фиолетовой робе монаха.  
\- Кто ты такой? – спросил он, пальцы дернулись в сторону большой металлической вилки. – Что ты делаешь на моей кухне?  
\- Воу, эй, - сказал монах, поднимая руки. – Я твой фей-крестный или как там. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе попасть на бал и встретить принца.  
Стив не был глупым.  
\- Тогда сделай мне что-то, что понравится принцу. Костюм, сшитый из хороших тканей золотыми нитками.  
Закатив глаза, монах потряс пальцами, и Стив оказался одет в бальное платье и хрустальные туфельки.  
\- Черт, не то движение, погоди…  
Монах махнул рукой, и Стив оказался окружен клубящимися струями дыма, покрывающими его тело и затем исчезнувшими так же быстро, как появились. Теперь он был одет в темно-синий костюм с голубой рубашкой из мягкого шелка, немного расстегнутой, чтобы показать его ключицы и грудь. Его опоясывал белый камербанд, а подходящие запонки завершали образ. Затем монах протянул ему пару перчаток. Расшитые золотыми нитками, они выглядели дорого и идеально сидели на руках. Немного наклонив голову, Стив заметил, что каждая из них словно отливала буквами «С» и «А». Он был поражен и безмолвно оглядывал себя, лишившись дара речи.  
\- Итак, все круто? Круто. Так что давай бибити-бобити-бу отсюда, у меня там карета снаружи стоит, - объяснил монах, выталкивая Стива из дома. – И еще, моя магия держится не очень долго. Ты снова окажешься в своих лохмотьях в двенадцать, понял?  
Стив кивнул, забравшись в карету, запряженную белоснежными лошадьми, рука мягко легла на бархатную отделку.  
\- Спасибо, фей-крестный, - выдохнул он, надежда трепетала в его груди.  
\- Зови меня Клинт, - пожал тот плечами, закрывая дверцу.  
Стив устроился поудобнее, разглядывая мелькающие в окнах пейзажи, пока карета мерно двигалась к замку.  
»«  
В то же время принц Энтони сидел в своей спальне, рукава рубашки закатаны, пока он работал над неким хитроумным изобретением.  
\- Принц Энтони…  
\- Брюс, зови меня Тони, пожалуйста, это уже девятый раз, когда я прошу тебя об этом, - ответил тот раздраженно. – Что ты хотел?  
Лекарь принца зашел в комнату, поигрывая руками в жесте нервозности.  
\- Бал начинается через час, сир. Мне было приказано передать вам, чтобы вы начинали готовиться к приходу гостей, тем более, что сегодня вам нужно будет выбрать супруга.  
Тони поворчал в ответ, подождав ухода Брюса, прежде чем убрать свой проект и позволить слугам отмыть его и одеть в его лучшие одежды, приготовленные к будущему вечеру. Он выбрал хорошо сидящий черный костюм с красной рубашкой и золотого цвета галстуком-бабочкой – это было одно из его любимейших сочетаний. Темная рубашка скрывала отвратительные шрамы на его груди, вместо этого привлекая внимание к лицу. Бородка Тони была пострижена, волосы уложены, ботинки зашнурованы, а зубы начищены, и в довершение капелька одеколона на удачу. Он надел свои любимые перчатки из белого шелка, расшитого золотыми нитками. В правильном свете можно было увидеть отливающие «I» и «M»; Тони сказали, что эта пара была единственной в своем роде, и вскоре перчатки стали его любимыми.  
\- Принц Эн... Принц Тони, - позвал Брюс снаружи. – Вам приказано явиться в зал, чтобы поприветствовать гостей.  
\- Спасибо, Брюс, - ответил тот, выходя из покоев, чтобы присоединиться к лекарю. – Если позволишь, будь моим проводником.  
»«  
Поездка ко дворцу была длинной, но казалась несколькими секундами человеку, никогда не покидавшему дома. Стив уже весь дрожал от предвкушения и страха, когда вышел из кареты, разглядывая неясные очертания замка с нервозным любопытством. Он попытался успокоить трепетание у себя в груди, медленно поднимаясь по длинной лестнице, словно чтобы запомнить момент. Он с уважением поприветствовал стражников, обменявшись с ними любезностями, прежде чем те широко распахнули для него двери. Бал, судя по всему, уже был в разгаре, сотни людей прокладывали себе путь через залу, переговариваясь между собой или танцуя под медленный вальс, играемый небольшим оркестром.  
Стив вошел через главный вход, притягивая к себе внимание сотен пар глаз, осуждающих и разглядывающих его, одни с восхищением, другие – с завистью. Запаниковав, он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда чья-то рука схватила его собственную и втянула назад.  
\- Потанцуй со мной, - сказал парень с усмешкой на лице. – Ты самый великолепный во всем меню, я просто обязан забрать тебя себе.  
Кивнув, Стив позволил увести себя на танцпол, удивившись, когда более низкий парень принял на себя женскую роль в танце.  
\- Ты выше, - сказал он, пожав плечами. – И я люблю кружиться.  
Стив рассмеялся, безупречно скользя в вальсе с парнем. Не подозревая о том, что происходит вокруг, он не заметил, как народ собрался поблизости, чтобы посмотреть на его танец с незнакомцем. Чего Стив не знал, так это того, что это он, в самом деле, был незнакомцем, танцующим с принцем Шилденсбурга.  
Песня закончилась как-то слишком быстро на его вкус, но парень поднял руку, и оркестр заиграл еще один вальс. Стив был более чем рад остаться и продолжил танцевать с печально известным незнакомцем, сердце словно было готово вырваться наружу, когда парень обнял его руками за шею, уткнувшись лицом Стиву в грудь. Он случайно скользнул взглядом по часам и увидел, что было уже без двадцати полночь.  
\- Я должен идти, - сказал Стив резко, отстраняясь. – Мне очень жаль, я хотел бы остаться…  
\- Подожди! – вскрикнул незнакомец, двигаясь, чтобы схватить его за руку. И так вышло, что вместо этого, он стянул с нее перчатку.  
С огромным разочарованием Стив вылетел из зала, едва добежав до леса, прежде чем его костюм исчез, оставляя его в его старых лохмотьях, волосы снова стали тем же вороньим гнездом, которым были до превращения. Слава богу, он был уже дома и спал в постели, когда его отчим и сводные братья прибыли, не слыша, как они обсуждали загадочного светловолосого незнакомца, который привел принца в восторг. Даже во сне Стив сжимал в руке свою единственную перчатку.  
»«  
\- Брюс, мы отравляемся в город, - объявил Тони, все еще стоя на ногах после долгой выматывающей ночи танцев. – Мне нужно найти того парня, он идеален, Брюси. Он высокий и такой красивый…  
Тони упал на кровать, уставившись в потолок, словно мог найти там ответы на все свои вопросы.  
\- Сир, если позволите, я хочу предложить вам использовать перчатку, - ответил Брюс, все еще стоя. – Ту, что вы случайно забрали. Эта пара похоже тоже единственная в своем роде, как и ваша собственная. Возможно, она подойдет только одному человеку, как и ваша?  
\- Ты гений, Брюс, - выдохнул Тони, подрываясь с места. – Абсолютный гений. Скажи королю, пусть он разошлет весть; тот, кому подойдет перчатка, станет моим мужем!  
Он взял перчатку, аккуратно неся ее в руках, пока не убрал в хрустальную шкатулку. Как только перчатка оказалась в сохранности, Тони схватил своего личного стражника, Роуди, и поволок его к конюшням, чтобы отправиться на поиски загадочного незнакомца.  
»«  
\- Отец, принц ищет вчерашнего незнакомца! – возбужденный голос Локи донесся из гостиной. – Возможно, Тор или я сможем замаскировать себя, чтобы стать похожими на него. Тогда мы выйдем за принца!  
Стив мог расслышать низкое гудение голоса приемного отца, но был слишком высоко на чердаке, чтобы разобрать его слова. Прижав перчатку к себе, он быстро переоделся в свою обычную одежду, убрав перчатку во внутренний нагрудный карман на удачу. Оглядев себя в зеркале, Стив попытался сделать хоть чуточку привести себя в порядок, прежде чем спуститься вниз и отправиться на кухню, а не к своей приемной семье. Он начал отчищать кастрюли и сковородки от завтрака, убедившись, что на них не осталось ни пятнышка, прежде чем самому сесть есть. Когда он уже уполовинил свой омлет, раздался стук в дверь, раздражая Стива, потому что он должен был пойти открывать. Он мягко сделал это и отступил, вся краска сошла у него с лица, как только он узнал в парне перед собой незнакомца, с которым танцевал. Это был, вне сомнения, принц Шилденсбурга.  
\- Добрый день, сир, - поздоровался Стив, отступая. – Пожалуйста, проходите.  
Тони вошел, Роуди следовал по его пятам, неся хрустальную шкатулку с пропавшей перчаткой Стива. Тор и Локи жеманно вошли в комнату, поклонившись принцу.  
\- Пожалуйста, поднимитесь, - выдохнул Тони раздраженно. – Джентльмены, я принес вам перчатку человека, с которым танцевал прошлой ночью. Я пытаюсь найти его и…  
\- Дайте мне попробовать первым, - предложил Тор. – Я уверен, что она мне подойдет!  
Роуди открыл шкатулку, позволяя Тору протянуть руку и достать перчатку. Он попробовал надеть ее, но та оказалась ему мала. Испугавшись, что она может порваться, Тони забрал ее, затем предложив ее Локи. Он надел ее, но было очевидно, что перчатка была слишком большой для его маленьких рук.  
\- Я никогда его не найду, - пробормотал Тони, закатывая глаза, пока братья переругивались между собой.  
\- Сир? – заговорил Стив слабым голосом. – Позвольте мне попробовать.  
\- Безумие! – фыркнул Один из своего кресла в углу. – Ты вчера даже не ходил на бал.  
\- Не будет никакого вреда в том, что он попробует, - бросил Тони в ответ. – Уважай своего сына, старик.  
Подойдя к Стиву, Тони аккуратно одел перчатку ему на руку, его сердце ускорило свое биение при виде перчатки на ее законном владельце. Застенчиво улыбаясь, Стив вытащил вторую из кармана и надел ее тоже.  
\- Простите, что для моего приемного отца я ничто иное, как слуга, милорд, - пробормотал он, смотря на свои руки. – Хотел бы я быть одним из высших вельмож, чтобы бы вам не пришлось выходить за кого-то ниже своего статуса.  
Тони схватил его за рубаху, притягивая к себе для поцелуя.  
\- Ни к чему извиняться, - пробормотал он. – Я нашел тебя, мой принц, и это все, что имеет значение.

**Author's Note:**

> Прониклась глубокой любовью к Стони, и от этой любви родился перевод. И думаю не последний :D


End file.
